


Valentine's Day Special 2021

by Skaisy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bat boys love Mari, Characters to be added, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't want to hear no thats gross K, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Evil Lila Rossi, Feedback appreciated, Lila Rossi Bashing, Shipping, Skaisy's Valentines day challenge, Skip ships you don't like, Valentines, We gonna get at least 13 chapters, We shipping everyone today bois, rating may change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaisy/pseuds/Skaisy
Summary: Marinette Dupan-Chang has fallen into one of the most dangerous wars there is...Shipping wars. These are brutal battles where there shippers never can agree on anything.Well I am here to bring you all of those ships!I don't post all that often on any of my accounts on the multitude of sites I'm on So I decided to give myself a Valentine's day challenge where I'm going to write a bunch of different scenarios for different ships. Main focus will be Marinette but I welcome people to suggestions!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 82
Kudos: 124
Collections: Adorable





	1. Adrienette

Valentine’s Day Special

Adrienette

A loud sigh filled the room as a blunette girl dramatically threw herself down on her pink chaste.

A pink haired skater who was sitting comfortably on the floor shot her an amused look.

“What’s up M?” Alix smirked knowing exactly the reason this girl was pouting.

Marinette shot her a glare as she rolled onto her stomach and held a pillow to her chest, staring out her window as if staring will give her what she wants.

“Chill, I’m sure Adrien would be here if he could. I mean the dude adores you. He would stand anyone up to get a few more minute in with you and you know that,” Alix stated matter-of-factly, “his old man just needs to give him a break so he can actually, you know, visit you.”

“I know its not his fault,” Marinette sighed, dragging her eyes to the other girl in the room, “we just had a whole plan set up and now its ruined.”

Alix rolled her eyes at the girls’ dramatics. What was with this girl and her constant need of a plan?

“Look, I’m sure Agreste will come as soon as he can but…” the pink haired teen was interrupted by a knock on Marinette’s trap door.

“Come in!” Mari called, not bothering to move from her spot. The only people to visit her these days were her parents, Alix, Adrien, Luka, and Kagami. Her other friends had been turned by a little viper in that had it out for her. She figured whoever it was wouldn’t judge her too much for her sulking. They had seen her do worse…

The trapdoor was flung open and a tuff of blond hair popped up from it, with it bringing the model boy all the Agreste fans in Paris would die for.

Speak of the Devil, he’ll show his face.

“Mari!” The sunshine boy exclaimed excitedly causing the younger girl to pop up, a wide smile gracing her features and she practically threw herself at the supermodel.

“Adrien!” Mari squealed excitedly.

“I’m so so sorry I wasn’t able to make it to class and couldn’t come to our plans after class as well. My father just had me so busy and I just couldn’t find a way to slip through and…” he was cut off by a giggling Marinette.

“Its fine Adrien,” Marinette informed him, resting her chin on his chest and looking up into his deep green eyes, Adrien similarly drowning in the heavenly blues of her own ones. He wouldn’t mind sinking deeper and with that sweet smile, gosh no wonder so many guys had fallen for her, “you’re here now, that’s all that matters right?”

Marinette’s grip around his waist tightened and she pressed the side of her head against Adrien’s chest, smiling softly.

Adrien grew a soft smile and rested his hands against her waist responding with, “yeah, its perfect as long as I’m here with you.”

He put a finger under Marinette’s chin, gently nudging her to look at him, the second she did he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, delicate kiss.

Marinette sighed and let herself relax into his embrace, sinking deeper into oblivion. The kiss started to deepen and grow a bit hotter and…

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly brought Marinette and Adrien out of there stupor and realize that, yeah, Alix was still in the room sitting cross leg on the floor leaning against the wall, her face showing she was not at all amused with the predicament she was placed in.

“Get a room,” Alix glares, the slight tug to her lips, subtle, yet seen the only indications she was not actually mad.

“Get out of mine,” the blue hair teen shot back.

Alix let her grin take over her features and chuckled holding her hands up in surrender. She stood up and clapped Adrien on the back.

“Happy Valentines day love birds, see ya Tuesday,” Alix called over her shoulder as she made her exit.

The two lovers turned back to one another.

“Happy Valentines day Buginette.”

“Happy Valentines day Kitty.”


	2. MariChat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat pops in for a valentines day surprise, a surprise for himself as well.

Valentine’s Day Special

MariChat

A knock was sounded through her otherwise silent room interrupting the young girls thought process. She looked toward the source of the noise, her eyes landing on a familiar black figure with bright green eyes as he grinned at her as their eye met. She quickly scurried up to her loft bed to let the boy in. He gracefully entered her room, making sure to keep his paws off her duvet by landing on his knees, not wanting to get anything on her bed. The cat boys’ hands were hidden from view behind his back.

“What do you have Chat?” Marinette questioned amused which furthered as the teen blushed a light pink, a hand coming to scratch the nape of his neck in embarrassment and a nervous look crossed his features.

“Princess…uh…would you…umm…can you…” Chat stumbled over his words obviously not sure how to put his thoughts into sentences, groaning and sliding a clawed hand down his face, his head tilted down suddenly finding her blanket interesting.

Marinette let a soft smile grace her face as she looked at the blonde on her loft that had his hair hanging in front of his face, a steady pink growing deeper on his cheeks, something hidden behind his back, and his discomfort clear as day when he was usually so confident in himself with their usual flirting and banter. Marinette descended the ladder to her loft and headed to her closet, opening it, and started searching for something. Chat Noir took the chance to climb down himself and instead stood awkwardly below the bed waiting for her to finish. She gave a victorious hum when she found what she was looking for and bounced toward him, clearly excited, with her hands hidden behind her back and a huge smile on her face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day kitty!” Marinette enthusiastically exclaimed as she thrust his gift in front of her into his open hand.

Chat looked surprised at the gift handed to him. It was wrapped in black paper with little emerald green paws over it with a matching green bow neatly tied around it, standing proudly in the middle. A little tag hung from the bow saying ‘To Kitty Chat Love Marinette’ her I dotted with a heart, doodles of little paw prints decorating the tag.

“You didn’t have to get me anything Princess,” Chat informed her in a soft voice, staring at the resent in awe.

“I wanted to so open it silly kitty,” Marinette gently pushed the gift in his hands closer to him.

Chat nodded before suddenly remembering his own gift for her. He immediately perked up, his ears straightening at the top of his head as a goofy smile suddenly stole presence on his face.

“I got you something to my dear purrincess,” Chat Noir bowed and presented her with a banquet of pink Mondial roses tied with a French rose-colored bow along with a baby pink wrapped gift with little white polka dots covering it.

Marinette’s smile grew wider if that was possible as she gently took the offering. She smiled softly down at it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Both teens opened their respective gifts slowly, savoring the moment and stealing glances at each other.

The cat themed hero gasped as he saw what the gift contained. Inside was a Ladybug themed scarf wrapped around a box, the lid was red with black dots but the body was black, and after carefully prying the lid off of it, found it to be filled with his favorite type of croissants and heart shaped macarons of all different flavors. Written on a sticky note atop the pastry box was a little heart written in neat cursive ‘Happy Valentines ma chaton’. The black cats eyes teared up as he looked up at the bluenette in front of him.

“Thank you ma princesse,” Chat managed to whisper out, emotions clogging his throat. He stopped himself from hugging her, only because of the gift she hadn’t finished opening yet.

Marinette inclined her head before looking down at her own gift and finished gently tearing the paper off to reveal a cat head shaped plushy. It had shamrock green eyes with a cute little black button nose. The fabric of the head was a few shades of black lighter than the nose and a little marigold colored circle sat at its throat. It was poorly done. The stitching was slightly off, and the eyes weren’t proportionate, the nose not centered, and the little ears stuck on were too far on the sides of its head. Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked down at the obviously handmade gift. Chat obviously didn’t get why she was tearing up and assumed she was upset.

“Oh, princess don’t cry! I’m so sorry, I just know you love sewing and designing and your gifts are all handmade which makes them even more special, so I just wanted to make you something nice, but I don’t really know how to sew and it all just sort of…” Chat’s rambling was cut off by something warm suddenly placed on his lips. Chat’s tail stood straight, his back slightly curved, and his ears totally pointed up in surprise. He could have sworn even his hair proofed up like a real cat. He focused on the sudden warmth and found his bluenette friend standing on her tiptoes kissing him. Kissing HIM! And suddenly the warmth was gone.

“I love it thank you Chat,” Marinette smiled warmly up at the superhero.

Chat stood shocked for a second more before smiling softly at his short friend.

“Happy Valentines Marinette.”

“Happy Valentines Chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the last chapter date changed becuase I was a few minutes late? Yes, yes it was.  
> Was this chapter? No, finally am going to get them on time.  
> My goal is to get 13 days straight with ships!  
> Comment on what ships you'd like to see next. I'm thinking Damianette, I have an idea but I'm not sure and need inspiration.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Damianette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne boys decide to go on a walk when they run into an unexpected surprise.

Valentine's Day Special

Damianette

It was early morning, the sun had just risen over the horizon and dew was still covering the ground and condensation covered the shop windows as three of the four Wayne boys strolled across the infamous city for Tim’s coffee. Grayson insisted that they spend the morning together before they went their separate ways before returning for dinner that night. It took some convincing -and possibly bribing- but eventually Tim and Jason yielded and went along with their brother. Damian wasn’t with them since he had school that started early in the morning. The three boys continued on their path heading back to the manor after stopping at Tim’s favorite coffee shop. Jason didn’t mind for the simple reason of classical books. The shop provided books for the customers and Jason took full advantage of it. So, while Jason lounged across one of the booth seats, Tim and Richard settled in the one facing him with their respective activities. Tim brought his computer and typed away doing who knows what while Dick seemed content to sit there with them, occasionally going on his phone.

They decided to take a stroll through the park that happened to be nearby on their path home, no one would be there seeing as it was early morning and Ivy was usually out with the plants at that time. She was more of an anti-hero though as she would only attack if threatened, her being more bark than bite nowadays. There was no one else present making the walk a calming experience, a glance occasionally at a stray person wondering the gardens but they enjoyed their leisurely stroll until they crossed paths with a surprising sight that caused the two oldest Wayne’s to halt in their tracks, Tim noticing a second later due to his tiredness and was only stopped from not only landing on his face, but also spilling his precious coffee, by Jason’s quick reflexes.

It was Damian. Not in school, but at the park. And was that a girl on his back?

“Yo Demon Spawn!” Jason hollered out to the boy.

Honestly, they all suspected that the boy would skip class at one point, with his constant complaining that he knew the material and there was no point in actually taking the class. Although, no one had heard any complaining recently now that they really thought about it…

Damian’s head shot up in surprise, pinpointing their location and visibly sighed as he realized who it was. The older boys jogged the short distance between them, Jason and Dick grinning at the sight before them while Tim just stared in both shock and suspicion.

“Tt. What do you imbeciles want?” Damian hissed, visibly annoyed at being caught.

The boy’s got a closer look at the person on their little brothers back. Shoulder length midnight blue hair, pale skin but not deathly pale, her face was buried in Damian’s black hair obscuring their view, she wore a black hoodie with dark grey yoga pants that had little bat symbols scattered on it in the different colors the birds wore along with dark green tennis shoes, her legs were wrapped around Damian’s waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck, Damian’s hands holding her up by her thighs to keep her stable, she was a tiny thing, a pink backpack with white polka dots on her back, and she looked…asleep.

“Oh my god did you kill her!?!?!” Tim wheezed, eyes popping out suddenly worried for the small girl.

Jason and Richard both gave Tim a disbelieving look while Damian rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked, “yes.”

“Who’s the girl Demon Spawn?” Jason’s face contorted into a shit eating grin ready to tease his younger sibling on anything he said.

“What are you doing out of school?” Dick asked, being the only one who actually thought of the fact that, yeah, the kids supposed to be in school at the moment, not in the middle of the park.

“We did our assignments for this week early so we have two free periods where I got the principle to agree to let us have off campus as long as we return before the final bell for our next class,” Damian informed the oldest of them, ignoring Jason.

“How’d you manage that?” Jason questioned, surprised, “I never could manage to leave with a pass.”

The younger boy clicked his tongue in annoyance, “maybe because we are actually good students unlike you.”

“I’m sorry, I got to ask,” Tim slowly said, dragging their attention to him, “who’s the girl?” He tilted his coffee cup towards the sleeping bluenette in question.

“None of your business,” Damian gave them a glare that if it were directed at anyone else, would have tucked tail and bolted, sadly for him they weren’t everyone else and had dealt with worse than him.

Jason was about to retaliate when incoherent mumbling was suddenly heard and the girl roused a bit her head raising from Damian’s before she rested her chin atop it, her eyes still shut.

“Are we there yet?” The girl mumbled, exhaustion clear as day in her slightly hoarse voice.

“Not yet,” Damian softly informed her, causing his brothers to stare at him in shock for the hundredth time that morning. No one had ever heard him use a tone so…gentle before.

“Woah who is this and where’s our Damian?” the second Robin burst out.

Damian directed a glare at him once again, but the girl opened her eyes allowing them to see she had pretty bluebell eyes and tiredly looked at them asking, “who are they?”

“No one of importance at the moment,” the boy stated matter-of-factly, “we must be going, class starts soon.”

“She looks dead to the world at the moment, how do you expect anything to get done if her eyes can barely stay open?” Tim questioned, noticing the dark bags under the girl’s eyes, concealer lazily put on, not hiding it well at all.

“Do we have time to stop at the coffee place?” she directed the question to the boy giving her a piggyback ride.

“I would but we really must get going, we barely have enough time as it is Angel,” Damian actually sounded apologetic, “I’m sure Jon can grab something as soon as lunch rolls around though.”

The girl nodded against his head dejectedly, sighing.

Tim approached the two, ignoring the suspicious look Damian was giving him, the three seeing how protective he was of the girl. Tim held up his coffee cup to the girl’s face.

“Not gonna lie, I drank some but if you don’t mind that only like a sip or two is missing and you obviously need it more than me,” Tim told her. He had to do a double take when swore he saw Damian give him a slight upturn of lips, just barely a smile to show his gratitude, but definitely an improvement.

“Thank you,” the girl eagerly took the coffee and immediately brought it to her lips taking a drink.

“We really must be going now,” Damian informed them, although his tone wasn’t as hostile as before.

“I’m Marinette by the way,” Marinette told the group.

“Nice to meet you cupcake! I’m Richard!” Grayson exclaimed, happy to put a name to the face.

“I’m Jason and the coffee boy is Tim,” Jason offered.

Marinette nodded and gave them all a blinding smile.

“It’s lovely to meet you all!”

The boys were stunned that someone so obviously sweet even stood in the presence of the ice prince, let alone ride on his back.

“Inform father that we’ll be having a guest tonight,” Damian demanded more than requested.

“You’re bringing her over!” Dick enthusiastically exclaimed, smiling all too wide for someone who barely, no, didn’t know the girl.

He sighed giving a slight nod in confirmation before he began to walk away. The others quickly scampered after him wanting to get one last answer out of him before he makes it to the school.

“Why are you way out here anyway little ‘d?” Dick questions.

“A breakfast picnic under the old oak in the center of the garden, the sun not too bright, weather cool enough to be comfortable without being overly hot, and sketchbooks to draw,” Damian offhandedly answered.

“It was wonderful by the way,” Marinette said softly, “thank you.”

“Only the best for my Angel,” Damian smiled.

“Woah”

“Well shit I missed something”

“When did this happen?!?”

“It’s Valentine’s day,” Damian threw over his shoulder where his brothers had stopped walking as they tried to take in the sudden information tossed on them, “I had to make it perfect for my girlfriend.”

Damian continued walking, leaving behind three sputtering boys trying to figure out how they missed this.

“They seem nice,” the young teen sighed as she nuzzled her cheek against her boyfriend’s soft, dark hair with a smile.

Damian hummed in response.

“Happy valentine’s day mon colombe.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day mon ange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> This is actually my first Damianette piece ever posted! Yay! I'm so glad to have joined such an amazing, talented community full of such fantastic people and writers. So here's my piece to leave a small mark in the community.
> 
> Mon colombe-my dove  
> mon ange-my angel  
> Disclaimer: I do not know any French, my brother took French and I took Spanish so I can legally blame him if theres any errors ;P
> 
> Ok so I'm working on another chapter as well and I would really appreciate your opinion on what to do for it ship wise  
> DamianxMarinette  
> JonxMarinette  
> DamianxMarinettexJon
> 
> Comment with what you'd like to see and it will be the chapter after the next one. Thank you so much


	4. Kwami Catch Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an AU where Kwami's aren't magical beings. Just normal animals and Damian's brothers have found out about them in unusual circumstances.  
> Not all animals will correspond with the show. For example: Tikki is a cat because I said so.

**Valentine’s Day Special**

**Kwami Catch Prt. 1**

Damian was known for many things. His threats, his hostility, his overall lack of social skills, fighting skills, and many other things. Something everyone in the manor also knew was that Damian loved animals. Apparently, Bruce’s serial adopting is heretical, except Damian prefers animals rather than people. He has his dog Titus, his demon-cat Alfred, a dragon-bat Goliath, and even a cow named Bat-cow. He even went vegetarian, so he didn’t have to eat his friends of another species. Bruce forbade him from any more pets, which Damian accepted but was not happy about. Everyone accepted the animals and went about their own lives, content to just let Damian be. Until they weren’t.

** Jason **

Everyone knew that the Demon spawn that lived in Wayne Manor was prohibited from claiming any more animals. That’s why when Jason walked into the living room to see a pitch-black cat wearing a golden bell hung on a neon green collar with bright green eyes that just screamed _‘I’m here to get on your nerves’_ he was a bit taken aback -Jason will refuse till his grave that he jumped when he walked in and met eyes with the cat. To. The. Grave.

“DEMON!!!” Jason Hollard up the stairs, rooted to his spot in the doorway to the living room, not daring to get closer for fear that this cat would be a beast like Alfred. He stared down the cat, daring it to make the first move.

Damian’s presence was announced by his loud stomping as he huffed down the stairs, stopping in the middle, directing a glare at his sibling.

“Tt What do you want?” the youngest Wayne hissed out; his annoyance clear as day -well unless you live in Gotham where there always seemed to be dull grey hanging about.

“Didn’t Bruce tell you not to get another pet?” Jason accused narrowing his eyes at the younger boy.

Said boy clicked his tongue, his expression not amused in the slightest as he responded, “which I’ve respected. I haven’t gotten any new animals as of late.”

“Then what’s that?” Jason pointed out the black cat who started licking his bits while staring down Jason, “rude little shit’s gotta belong to you.”

“I did not get…” Damian started to retaliate before his eyes landed on the cat who finished his bathing, turned around so he was facing him and sat down, peering at him, both boys swore they saw some smugness in his gaze as he gave an innocent meow towards the dark-haired teen.

Jason looked towards Damian before looking back at the cat, then again. Damian sighed in resignation.

“I request you do not tell father,” the blood-heir spoke formally, walking toward the beast, “please,” was added as an afterthought.

Jason shocked that the demon would ever ask so politely as well as not even threaten him? Jason narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He watched as Damian tried to pick up the cat only to get his hands batted away by the little fur-monster who let out a yowl of distaste. Jason couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him. He watched as Damian tried to pick the black feline up with great difficulty.

“The only reason I’m not gonna rat you out is because we’ve finally got an animal that doesn’t love you!” Jason managed to get out between his laughter.

Damian turned a glare at the man who was shaking with laughter, hands over his stomach as he doubled over cackling. He was about to remark when suddenly the beast pounced, hitting him straight in the face causing the boy to fall on his ass. The cat gracefully landed on the back of the couch and started to clean his paws as Damian rubbed his poor nose that got bonked.

Jason, who stood witness to the entire thing, fell on the floor howling as Damian got up and finally wrangled the animal, pivoting on his heel and briskly walked to the stairs.

“He’s only being irritant because he’s displeased that I took him to the vet,” Damian informed the laughing boy who was not listening at all. Damian tutted and walked up the stairs ignoring Jason, the little slip of white sticking up from the collar was far more interesting anyhow.

_Alfred walked into the living room to Jason trying to catch his breath laying in the middle of the walkway. He blinked at the man-child before continuing with his daily chores. Of course, he noticed when a certain high schooler scurried by, a cat with piercing green eyes staring him down as they passed, leaving quietly through the front door._

_Alfred chose to stay quiet about yet another one of Damian’s little friends._

** Richard **

Richard honestly could say he had seen a shit ton of weird things in his life. He honestly thought he had seen it all. Nothing could possibly surprise him anymore. He found out, indeed not much could surprise his vigilante persona, but Dick Greyson had a few more surprises to face in normal life before he could say as such.

He was just making breakfast like a normal person would at 8 in the morning. It was a Saturday and he had stayed at the manor. Alfred had gone to the rest of his household duties as Dick insisted that he could do his breakfast by himself. Alfred reluctantly agreed and left him to it. All Richard wanted was some cereal. He had poured the cereal in the bowl, turning, and walking to the fridge to grab the milk, and when he came back not even a minute later, the bowl was empty. His poor cheerios...

Dick scanned the kitchen looking for the guilty party but was surprised to find he was on his own. No one else was in the room. He sighed. Probably going crazy. He poured more cheerios into his glass bowl, adding milk, opting to just leave the materials on the side and clean them when he was done eating and turned his back for a few seconds to grab a spoon from the drawer. And when he looked back at his cereal…

EMPTY!?!?!?

“What the hell guys?!?!?” He yelled out annoyed, quickly scouring the kitchen looking for the offender and, sure enough, only he was in the kitchen. He even checked the rooms connecting to the kitchen and they were completely devoid of life as well.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he returned to the kitchen. Nothing out of the sorts happening that he could see. He walked back to the counter hoping to finally get some cereal since he wouldn’t have to turn his back this time, not giving the culprit time to steal his breakfast as he had all the materials. He picked up the box to pour his supper, only to find it devoid of all food. Not. Even. A. Crumb.

Dick yelled out his frustration as he went and opened the cupboard to grab yet another cereal box, sadly they didn’t have any more cheerios. He found some Kix and opted that they were better than nothing, grabbed them and pulled them off the shelf, only to drop them a second later as something peered out of the cupboard at him. He will forever deny the yelp that managed to escape him at the amethyst eyes examining him from its place on the shelf behind the cereals.

“What the hell is that!?!?!” Dick whisper-yelled freaked out.

The thing blinked before suddenly jumping out of the cupboard and landing on the counter, sliding a bit before coming to a stop in the middle of it, sitting down and staring up at him. It was a fox, orange with a white snout and chest with black tipped ears and feet, white topping the tail as well, a sangria-colored collar sat proudly around her neck, a plum paw displayed on her chest that hung from her collar.

Dick blinked at the creature before he called and groaned, “Damian.”

“What,” _speak of the devil, there he is_.

Richard pointed at the animal that sat atop the counter as it tilted its head to look at him, its ears flopping to one side, Dick not even trying to contain the small coo at the adorable act.

Damian sighed heading to the counter and picking up the fox, quickly making his escape afterwards.

Dick didn’t say anything as he noticed him take a small slip of baby blue paper attached to the collar.

_Alfred had returned to make sure Master Richard did not make a mess in his kitchen only to see a fox eating his cereal as his back was turned. It quickly hid under the table on top of one of the stools pushed under the counter when the man turned back. He hid his chuckle and walked away; Master Richard will have to figure it out himself._

_He returned half an hour later to his ward staring dejectedly at the empty Kix box with a knocked over Cheerio box laying on the counter next to it. Alfred tried his best to hide his amusement for the vigilante’s sake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this.  
> This was not what I had in mind when I thought this up but it turned out well for something made on the spot.  
> So far it seems we will be having a JonxMarixDamian fic tomorrow.  
> I would like to ask you all what you'd like to see:  
> TimxMari  
> JasonxMari  
> TimxMarixJason  
> If TimxMari than sibling Jasonette  
> This will be for a future chapter.  
> The next part of Kwami catch will be posted sometime that I don't know when yet. Probably when I run out of ideas. :3  
> Hope you enjoyed and will leave a vote! <3  
> Happy reading.


	5. Jon x Marinette x Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Kent wants Damian to finally see him as more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11:58 pm ET in my time zone so ha I still managed to post today which means I am on a 5 day posting streak. Yay!!!

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Jon x Damian x Marinette**

Jon liked to pride himself on knowing the elusive and cold Damian Wayne better than anyone else. He was in fact the boy’s very first friend upon moving to Gotham and he spent a lot of time with the present Robin. The kids at school had dubbed him as ‘The Ice Prince’ and his brothers teased him of being a demon. It seemed Jon was the only one who knew that while the black-hair vigilante came off rude and cruel, he was actually nice when you got to know him. Damian went out of his way to meet with him, clearing his schedule at a moments notice, always made sure that he was happy with what they were doing, and even started letting him call some of the shots on missions when they were allowed to go. Jon appreciated the trust the older boy put in him and would not betray it if he could help it. He was the boys closest -and possibly only friend- and his confidant, they didn’t keep secrets from each other.

Which is why when they were supposed to be hanging out and Damian bailed on him, the kryptonian knew something was up. Jon decided to do the best possible thing in this case. Pester him until he caved.

“Come on Damian!” ten minutes of whining and puppy eyes later did nothing to help the superhero crack through his friend’s wall. He had to know the secret though!

“Tt. Stop your complaining, we have arrived,” Damian informed him.

Jon, embarrassingly, was simply following Damian around like a lost puppy, not even looking around to see where they were headed so it was a shock when he realized they were at one of the Zeta tubes.

“Why are we here?” Jon asked confused as to why his friend would be trying to leave Gotham.

“I wish to go to Paris. Would you care to accompany me?” Damian asked with a blank face. He can act indifferent all he wanted, Superboy knew all his ticks that revealed that Damian wanted him to agree and was nervous about something. Rejection maybe? Ratting him out?

“I’ve always wanted to go to Paris!” Jon eagerly agreed, wherever the boy wonder went, he’d follow. Even if it meant they’d probably get in trouble if anyone found out. Future them’s problem, right?

Damian nodded and led the younger boy to the tube. It wasn’t long before they arrived at their destination, the city of lights. _‘The city of love~’_ his brain helpfully supplied. The alien shook the thought off and followed after his friend as he led them to who knows where. It didn’t take long to see that they were headed for the Eiffel tower. Jon looked toward Damian trying to figure out why they were heading there. His heart begged it to be something romantic, but his head told him that Damian didn’t swing that way.

Jon was three years younger than Damian and they had known each other since 10 and 7. They were now 19 and 16 respectively, Jon still taller though. Damian and him started off constantly fighting, Batman’s son managing to grate on his nerves a bit too much. Their fathers didn’t get along all that much, why would they? Eventually when their fighting simmered down, he started to see that the Ice Prince could be kind when he wanted to, he just didn’t want to be seen as weak because that’s how he was raised.

About three months after they met, Damian had accidently stepped on his glasses. Both knew he didn’t actually need them to see but they were important for identity reasons. It sparked a fight that ended with him returning to Metropolis. He spent the rest of the day cooling down after being riled up by that bloody bird. It wasn’t until the next day when he received a small cardboard box in the mail that he realized why he was so on edge with the traffic light costumed superhero. Inside the box was a new pair of glasses. They were made specially with the lead lining to help with his powers and with lenses that looked 100% real, but we’re fake. Inside was a note written in Damian’s neat loopy script.

_‘Dear Kent,_

_I am no good with making friends as I was raised taught that they are a weakness, easy for my enemies to expose. I lack the necessary social skills to make friends, but I have found no one with whom I’d want to spend my time with._

_You seem to be an exception as I do not mind you being in my presence. I believe if we set some boundaries maybe I can try and be ‘nicer’ as Dick put it. I formally apologize for breaking your glasses. I hope these ones enclosed with this note reaches you well and suits your wishes. Do not worry about repayment, it is a gift as I’ve been told is something friends do._

_If you so wish not to be my friend, we can go our separate ways and never have to see one another again, although I do hope you give me a second chance._

_Signed,_

_Damian Wayne_

Jon’s cheeks lit up and his heart beat erratically in his chest and _damn it_ , that bird stole his heart. Ever since then the two have grown closer and became best friends although Jon can’t help but wish for more.

They were almost at the top of the tower by now and Jonathan once again glanced toward his friend. Stoic as ever. They finally reached the top, taking the stairs, and before he knew what was happening Damian was up on the railing and jumping.

Jon swore he almost had a heart attack thinking this dumbass had a death wish. He is so lucky he paid attention and saw that the shorter boy was jumping up to the next level of the tower which was not connected with stairs, obviously not meant for tourist but whatever, screw the rules.

“Are you insane?” the teen alien hissed at his friend floating up next to him.

Damian side glanced him before staring straight at him and commanding in a serious voice, “climb up after me, do not use your powers.”

Jon pulled a confused face wondering what the hell this was about but complied with the request- no…order- anyway. It was when they got to the top that he realized why.

Sitting on the edge of the opposite side was a person. Their back was facing them but they had a picnic basket sitting next to them and seemed to be sketching. They were short, shorter than Damian, had about shoulder length hair pulled into two cute pigtails with a red ribbon that he swore looked a beautiful midnight blue, but in reality, was black. She was wearing a Robin themed jacket with navy blue jeans with a hole in the knee and crimson tennis shoes with white laces. One leg was hanging over the ledge swinging back and forth idly while the other was brought to her chest as she stared into the distance, sketchbook in her lap, pencil grasped in her right hand, left perched on her knee.

Damian walked towards her and Jon could just feel his heart sinking in his chest. Of course. It all made sense now. Anyone who was lucky enough to get close to Damian could easily fall for him. It was no surprise that he managed to land a girl, a hot one at that if the back view was anything to go by. He shuffled along after the boy, trying not to let his broken heart get in the way of befriending the girl. After all, anyone who managed to win the heart of the Ice Prince was obviously worthy of it.

Maybe the young journalist just wished it were him who was the worthy one.

The girl was alerted to their presence with their footsteps as they neared, and she turned to look at them and…holy shit she was hot. Her eyes landed on them and Jon almost tripped when he his own sapphire blues met her gorgeous bluebell ones. She had a cute little button nose and wasn’t wearing any make up at all surprisingly, yet she was hands down probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her face lit up when she saw them and she jumped up, careful to put her sketchbook on top of the picnic basket so it didn’t fall off and jogged the short distance over to them with a smile the put the city of lights to shame.

“Kent, I’d like you to meet my angel,” Damian stated looking right at him, wrapping an arm around said girl’s waist as she leaned slightly into his side, “this is Marinette.”

Jonathan nodded dumbly trying to collect his thoughts as he saw that under that Robin jacket was a cobalt blue shirt with a scarlet ‘S’ in the middle of it. Clearly, she was a Superboy fan. It easily could’ve been superman, but his brain couldn’t deduct any logic at the moment and only supplied, _‘she likes Superboy~_ ’ for him.

“Pleasure to meet you,” the tall boy with glasses finally managed to get out as he held his hand out for her to shake. She took it with her much smaller hand and gave a, surprisingly, firm shake, that lovely smile still gracing her features.

“The pleasure is all mine!” she happily exclaimed as he dropped her hand and she stepped closer to him, her smile turning a touch seductive as she added, “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

Damian flushed at that causing Jon to short circuit.

Superboy.exe has stopped responding.

Damian Wayne talked about him.

Damian has a hot girlfriend.

Ice Prince blushed when said girlfriend mentioned him mentioning Jon.

Demon spawn has emotions...

"I think I broke him?" The girl said hesitantly, tilting her head to the side as she peered at his much taller figure. Damn was she short.

Jon snapped out it and looked between Damian and the girl, Marinette.

"Why can't I be your angel?" was blurted out his mouth before his brain even caught up with what was in front of him. As soon as he realized what he said, the kryptonian slapped a hand over his mouth, his face suddenly bright red with embarrassment, and just wanted to fly into the sun.

Damian froze on the spot, obviously wondering what the hell just happened while the girl was obviously a maniac as she grinned wide at his response instead of laughing. Damian took a bit to respond, right as he was about to go into a ramble and apologize, Damian cut his thought process off.

"Do you want to be my angel?" Damian asked, he seemed hesitant for the first time since they met. Usually he was headstrong and so sure of himself.

The alien nodded slowly not sure what the correct response was if there was any. He hung his head, not able to meet Damian's piercing emerald eyes. God was it too late to through himself into the sun yet?

"I'd like that too," came a soft reply.

Jon could of sworn he got whip lash from how fast he whipped his head up at that.

"You..what..I...umm...I mean...ya..." Jon stuttered trying to get his brain to form a complete, coherent sentence. Stupid, good for nothing brain.

Damian seemed to get his confidence back at that and smirked at him crossing his arms across his chest, "got something to say Kent?"

He couldn't help it, he rushed forward and smashed his lips against the shorter humans lips, relishing in the warmth and softness of them. Damian froze and Jon couldn't fight the smirk that grew on his face.

Then suddenly the girl was cooing and clapping happily, a smile brighter than the sun itself.

Jon quickly parted leaving a slightly dazed Wayne, who just as quickly composed himself clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, you have a girlfriend and I just kissed you and now your gonna hate me forever and..." before he could even really get started with his panicked rambles, the small girl cut him off by tugging him by the collar to make him eye level with her.

"No apologizing. You don't even know the reason your here," the teen informed him.

"Marinette and I have been dating for a few months now," Damian started to explain, catching the attention of the only alien on the top of the tower as the girl let him go, "she's wonderful and the only girl I ever want to be with but I felt, and she agreed, something was missing. I figured it out when Angel pointed out how much I praised you and brought you up. She actually suggested breaking up and getting me together with you, but I refused. My angel is precious to me but so are you. I was hoping you would be ok with a polyatomic relationship?" What started out as a strong speech got more nervous and hesitant as it went on, proving to Jon how much his opinion meant.

"She's adorable," Jon once again blurted out.

Marinette blushed bright red and ducked her head before peering up at him through her bangs, "not too bad yourself handsome."

Jon smiled softly at the girl, "I think I'd be willing to give this a try."

Damian _actually_ had a full on _real_ smile at those words while Marinette seemed ecstatic. He knew he made the right choice.

Damian waltz right up to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him into a searing kiss that made him feel like he was floating on nothing but air. Their lips pressed together was like heaven, better than all his fantasies. He never wanted it to end as the kiss deepened sending a thrilling spark through him as Damian's tongue slid along his lip, asking for entrance which was granted. They battled for dominance before they broke apart as their lungs begged for air.

As he was catching his breath and smiling brightly down at his partner he suddenly noticed that, yeah, he actually was floating on air. He winced and turned towards the girl who looked simultaneously amused as well as totally turned on. She gave him a sweet smile before pulling him into a kiss of their own.

Yeah, he could certainly get used to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to 100313abc on Wattpad, oxsamu on Wattpad, I am the Night and FemLexLuthpr on Fanfiction.net for their votes! If yours didn't win there will be future chapters with that ship. Thank you for viewing, commenting, reading, and voting! <3
> 
> This chapters dedicated to them^
> 
> Voting still open for:  
> TimxMari  
> JasonxMari  
> or  
> JasonxMarixTim


	6. Temptress Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe may be a little steamy. Do I boost up the rating one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who voted! FemLexLuthor and I am the Night on Fanfiction.net, Moon5608 and christien_burrell on Wattpad, and Alytori, ThisChildNeedsHelp, azv2448, and jumpingjoy82 on Ao3. Thank you for voting! Votes are in and the winner was actually jasontimmari but I'm still in the process of writing that so you'll have to wait another day for that sorry! So you have been given this! I'll have you know it was a tie for Jasonette or TimMari lol

**Valentine's Day Special**

**.**

**Gabrielnette**

"Hey Hawky," a young bluenette came into the room calling.

"What did I tell you about calling me that," an exasperated voice responded.

"Ok hawkdaddy," the aspiring designer smirked.

"That's even worse!" the actual designer threw his hands in the air infuriated.

"Whatever you say Gab," Marinette Dupain-Chang snarked as she moved to the older mans side.

The greying man hummed leaning down and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HA YOU THOUGHT! HELL THE FUCK NO AM I WRITING THAT.**

**You are all entitled to your own opinions, even if they are wrong.**

**How can you ship that? The** _**age difference** _ **. I apologize for bashing it if you like that but I'm sorry but also kinda not sorry at all if you get me.**

**I still have holy water for you to cleanse your soul because unless you are aging Mari up by like 30 years, nu uh.**

**Now to the real deal!**

**Valentine's Day Special**

**TimMari**

Tim was very familiar with insomnia; they were practically best friends. He'd stay up to work on cases or work on WE things, making sure the company would run smoothly. His eyes carried the eyebags of months of little to no sleep, his constant need for coffee was not healthy but he couldn't find it in himself to care, and his job as a vigilante did not help his sleeping. There had been many people who tried to get to just sleep. His brothers, his father, Alfred almost every night. Yet only one person had managed to master the impossible. That person was one Marinette Dupain-Chang.

Tim met the young lady in a coffee shop, ironically. He was visiting the Paris branch of WE and needed a morning coffee and found the little café and decided to give it a go. She was the person in front of him in line. The Parisian shop was quant and quite crowded. He ended up in the same booth as the girl. They were both tired, so they didn't talk or really look at each other, he just took out his laptop and started working while she took out her sketchbook and they stayed in their respective spaces. The only reason he knew the girls name was because the barista said it, so when a "Tim and Marinette!" was called and he stood up to receive his, taking it and turning around, only to see the little bluenette was not behind him. His eye caught the girl with her head on the table, seemingly sound asleep. He took her coffee and brought it to the table, placing it in front of her for when she woke up.

It was about 20 minutes into working that the girls head shot up as quiet beeping sounded from her watch. She looked around tiredly and that was when Tim looked at her. Not really looking at her, just noticing the dark bags under her eyes and the tired bluebell that held fatigued beyond what he'd usually see in these coffee establishment. The bone-deep exhaustion he saw in his own. He inclined his head towards the coffee he brought over for her, which she gave him a sweet, grateful smile before she looked at her watch, her eyes comically growing large and shot him a quick "nice to meet you, bye," before she was gone, darting out the door full speed. Tim blink, his eye following her until she was out of view and a little after before he looked back to his screen and continued his work.

He met her again the next day. And the next. And every day until he left for America. During that time, they always sat at the same table that was dubbed the Timette table when they actually exchanged names. They were both insomniacs and overworked and they made a connection through that. It helped that he didn't have to maintain a personality with her since she had no idea who the Wayne's were. He told her his name was Tim Drake and she didn't even bat an eye, no recognition flashing in her eyes, not a spark of…anything really. It was nice having someone he could be around and just be. So, the day before he was supposed to fly out, he managed to compose himself enough to ask her out. On a date. She accepted.

After he returned to Gotham, they talked daily via text, calls, and videos and had a great long-distance relationship. Since he was almost always on a device, no one questioned him when he would spend the day sprawled on the couch texting her or stay in his room and talk to her at night since it was still day in Paris and neither really slept anyway.

About a year ago, Marinette moved to Gotham after her old school got so bad, she called him every night crying her eyes out and he'd calm her down. He bought her a ticket and got permission from Alfred to have her stay in the mansion for the time being until she finished college, or even later if she wasn't on her feet by then. That's how the Wayne family found out about his long-term girlfriend. As in his girlfriend of 2 years. Everyone exploded with questions and accusations. They were all pretty sus of the baker's daughter at first, thinking that she was just going after him because he was 'easy prey' as Jason liked to put it. _Jeez thanks_. That was quickly shot down when the girls jaw dropped, and she stared at him with genuine shock that could not possibly be fake. They were a family of detectives, _they would know._

"You're a Wayne?!" She whisper-screamed, panic written across her features.

He had a long talk with her after that, insisting that she was good enough to date a billionaire's son. His brothers easily fell in love with her, in a platonic way of course -they wouldn't be alive if not- and she easily fit into the family.

It took a month of them living together for them to actually realize that when they slept together [not like that you dirty minded humans lmfao] they managed to fall into a peaceful sleep. And that was only because Jason came to see his 'Pixie pop' and looked shocked pointing to them saying the zombies had been slain. They had lost their eyebags. There were still times where they would stay up for weeks on end, but they had gotten better.

This week had been what Tim hoped would be a sleepless one. It was Marinette's birthday soon and he wanted to give her something special. Thing is, she loved to hang around him. Of course, he didn't mind all that much, it just made it hard to keep things from her like surprises.

Tonight, Tim had finally managed to shake her as she was with Jason and Dick at the carnival and they would stay out very late. Tomorrow was Mari's birthday, so it had to be done. Tim was almost through with what he wanted to do, exhaustion was weighing heavy because both him and Mari stayed up pretty late every night that week, when the girl walked in and just plopped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, feet curling up under her and around his legs, and cuddling into his chest. He looked at the woman who interrupted his work, who gave him big doe eyes.

"What do you need love?" Tim asked slightly exasperated, slightly amused.

"Attention," Marinette mumbled, smooshing her cheek against his chest.

"I'm busy," Tim responded, wrapping his arms around her small frame to try and reach his keyboard.

"Mhm," Marinette mumbled as she pressed her lips to the underside of his chin.

Tim froze at the pleasant feeling just knowing that this girl was going to torture him until he gave in. He would give in; he was weak for her.

"Babe, I really have to get this done," Tim mumbled half-heartedly which was immediately rebuffed when he pressed his lips to her softer ones, his hands leaving the keyboard, opting to rest on her hips pulling her closer instead.

Marinette gave the hairs on the nape of his neck a light tug, drawing a moan from the taller boy as their tongues crashed, battling for dominance. Tim let his hands climb up her sides, tracing random patterns here and there before meeting their final destination, resting on her cheeks. They pulled apart sucking in air to their oxygen deprived lungs, their foreheads resting against each other. Tim suddenly couldn't remember what the hell he was doing before, all he could think about was the gorgeous woman in front of him that he managed to somehow capture the heart of.

She gave an adorable squeak when he picked her up bridle style and started carrying her out of the room to his. Though they both were given their own rooms in the manor as there was plenty of them, they both tended to sleep in the same bed. Both needed the others cuddles to be able to rest peacefully.

Jason gave a whistle and a catcall as Tim walked by heading up the stairs with a giggling Marinette while Damian rolled his eyes, but Tim couldn't care more. He just wanted to get to his room and spend some one on one with the girl of his dreams.

He opened his door and kicked it closed with his heel behind them and laid Marinette gently down on the bed before climbing in with her and kissing her senseless.

"What happened to work Timmy," came out between breathless pants and kissing. Tim shut that up quickly with an especially hot, knee-weakening kiss.

…..

The next morning, Tim woke with Marinette resting comfortably against his chest. He laid there blissfully for around an hour before she stirred from her slumber and peppered kisses on her face. She sighed in content and rolled she her head rested on his shoulder and so she wasn't laying completely on top of him.

After laying with him for a while, Marinette asked out of the blue, "What were you working on last night anyway love?"

Tim's face suddenly fell as he remembered exactly what he was doing, "shit I just lost your birthday present."

Marinette burst out laughing, music to Tim's ears. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all if this dream of a person had that smile on her face and twinkling laugh.

"Happy birthday _Meine Geliebte_ "

"Thank you, _Mein Vogel_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually going to have a second part. This is a set up for jumpingjoy82's idea they gave me. So I hope you liked it.
> 
> Meine Geliebte: My beloved
> 
> Mein Vogel: My bird
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback for the previous chapter! It was really challenging to write but I'm so glad you liked it.


	7. Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea. So were doing this.
> 
> Ok so I ligit spent 2 hours on google scrolling and downloading hundreds of cute little prompts because...well I don't actually know. So this chapter is based off one of them because I left it so late.
> 
> Prompt thingy:  
> A: Why is your password, A-I-S-C-U-T-E-A-N-D-Y-O-U-C-A-N-T-S-T-O-P-M-E  
> B: because your cute and you can't stop me  
> A: *OFFENDED* JUST BECAUSE I'M SHORT DOESNT MEAN THAT YOU CAN-  
> B: *Boops nose* You're so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTION OF MURDER  
> It does not go into detail whatsoever but its applied. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself I'm too evil~

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Jasonette** ****

Marinette and Jason met in Paris. They immediately hit it off, becoming fast friends. Jason was hiding from his old life while Marinette was attempting to hide from her current life. Having each other helped the other more than they could ever know. Eventually, that friendship turned into something more as they got closer. They told each other more secrets, chose to always hang around each other, and then they finally moved in together. Jason already owned an apartment from when he came to Paris and when he found out Mari was forced out of her own home because of a lying viper, well there is always an extra bed for his little bluenette friend. And when the news announced a teenage girl had gone missing the next day and they never found her...well he had no clue about sausage heads whereabouts.

They moved back to Gotham a year later, Marinette finding out about his family and their 'issues' and insisted that the bond needed to be mended and she'd drag his ass back their if she had to. They were inseparable at that point and only had just become 'official' although they were practically dating already. They met up with the family at Wayne manor and, unsurprisingly, everyone welcomed Jason with open arms. They of course loved Marinette as soon as they laid eyes on her and while Jason was offered a room in the manor, the offer of course also extended to Marinette, both denied and bought their own apartment to live in. They would visit the family and would always be in touch at least once a week thanks to Marinette and life was well.

It was until their stupid internet broke and they had to change companies. Two whole weeks without internet! Marinette was becoming a big time fashion designer so she needed the internet for her commissions and whatnot, so she practically lived in the Manor during that time. So fixing the internet and getting all the changes settled was left to Jason. So he did the only logical thing he could do... and recruited Tim.

Together they managed to buy a new internet plan, name it, and get it all set up by the end of the week. Jason then had to proceed in dragging Marinette home because she did not want to go to a WiFiless house. Damn, keeping it a surprise was WAY more work than Jason originally thought. He eventually got her back home, but by then she was practically dead on her feet because she'd been overworking herself, pulling a Tim, and refusing to sleep for the better part of the week. So Jason once again did the only thing he could. He kissed her senseless until she bent to his will and he managed to get her comfortably in the bed, and was out like a light in minutes as she rested her head against the older boys chest and wrapped her arms around him. He tucked her under his chin and let his arms snake around her, pulling her into a hug and falling into dream land with his girlfriend.

The next morning it seemed Marinette had forgotten about the internet fiasco and went about her day, making breakfast and kisses for Jason. Obviously Marinette realized she needed a break because as soon as breakfast was finished, she dragged Jason over to the couch, cuddled against him, and they watched movies until lunch. After lunch is when his little bluenette angel decided she needed to get back to work, which also means she needed internet.

Marinette grabbed her phone after Jason informed her once again that they do have internet now. Jason was sat on the corner of the couch with Marinette sat on the opposite end and he watched as Mari's eyebrows furrowed and something on her screen.

"What's the matter Mari?" Jason asked, worried it was once again her old class cyberbullying her.

"The WIFI," Marinette stated as if that was a proper answer.

"What about it?" Jason questioned.

"Why is the WIFI password, P-I-X-I-E-I-S-A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E-A-N-D-Y-O-U-C-A-N-T-S-T-O-P-M-E?" Marinette asks quickly piecing together the string of letters.

"Because your adorable and you can't stop me," Jason leaned closer with a shit-eating grin that was somehow also very seductive.

Marinette paused for a second to collect her thoughts as she wanted to kiss that damn smug smirk off his gorgeous face! He was so infuriating!

"Just because I'm short does not mean-" Marinette's angry scolding was cute off as Jason bopped her nose.

"Your adorable," Jason grinned sincerely, moving so he was laying on his stomach across the couch, his head propped up on his elbows, just near her legs where she was sitting as he stared up at her.

Marinette bristled with anger but her face light up a bright red in embarrassment.

"I am not!" Marinette refuted, not able to think straight to come up with a better response.

"Sure, you aren't Pixie Pop," Jason smirked but as soon as his pixie opened her mouth to respond, he slammed his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up.

He moved so he could push her down onto the couch and pull her so she was laying on her back under him. He laid gently down on her stomach, keeping his lips firmly pressed to hers until oxygen was a necessity. He grinned adoringly down at the flustered woman who looked right back with dazed, dilated eyes.

"You were saying short-stack?" Jason teased to which she grabbed his collar and roughly pulled him back on top of her, meeting their lips together.

Jason huffed a laugh against hers. Yeah, the password was never changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe my bad  
> Enjoy some Jasonette while you wait for your JasonxTimxMari  
> I appreciate all the screaming I received on the Gabrielnette *evil cackling*  
> I was gagging while writing it but I had to make you guys suffer a bit lmao  
> Sorry this ones kinda short. I wrote this in half an hour ;-;
> 
> If it makes you feel better, whenever I write the next jonxmarixdami [before or after the jasonxtimxmari depends on wht im feeling like at the moment] there will be Lila bashing and class salt. *maniac laughter* My guilty pleasure


	8. Jason x Tim x Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Dick are both huge Jagged Stone fans along with MDC fans. When Jagged comes to visit Bruce and brings along his star designer, who happens to be making their outfits for a gala, screaming and ships will ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've wrote it... Your welcome fandom UwU  
> I hope this is original enough lol there's only a few of this ship but the ones read were already with a set Jason x Tim dating so I wanted to do something a little different. Originality yay! Althogh... someones def done it with another ship right? lol  
> A for effort?

**Valentine’s Day Special**

**Jason x Tim x Marinette**

The Wayne boys were well known across Gotham along with other parts of the world. Their reputation was commendable, and everyone knew their name and face. In the night, they were vigilantes with the same sort of reputation. Everyone knew them, knew not to cross them, famous and avoided by most. Famous might be an understatement for them actually. They have met many famous people and have tons of connections all over the world. Tim, being the one who practically ran Wayne Industries, has met all of the important people, from big business owners to actors to models. Yawn. Same old, same old. Bruce announced that they’d be meeting a famous singer, yet another, over dinner. Tim tuned him out until Dick, ever the polite one, asked out who it was, probably sheer curiosity rather than to be polite, wanting to know who would be coming over to the manor for once rather than a meeting room and pull a background check beforehand.

“Jagged Stone.”

Tim and Dick’s head simultaneously shot up at the name, first with shock before they got matching excited grins, practically jumping in their seats.

“THE Jagged Stone is coming here!?” Dick exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Tt. That’s what he said. Why are you imbeciles so excited?” Damian questioned in his usual disinterested, slightly degrading way.

This of course did not deteriorate the eagerness.

“Jagged Stone's a popular French singer. He’s huge and his songs are awesome, or as he says, ‘Rock n’ Roll!’” Richard enthusiastically informed him.

“And his designer, MDC, is extremely popular. Their designs are killer and top of the market. Everybody wants something from them and is trying to get commissions, but they are really hard to get in touch with, almost impossible. You have to be specifically referred to them,” Tim quickly shot off with a huge smile.

“Yeah, apparently it’s his niece and she’s the only designer Jagged will use,” Dick said.

“I’ve managed to get an email for her, but I haven’t got a reply so I’m assuming that means she’s either busy or she rejected my request,” Tim pouted a bit at that.

“Tt. Since when are you so into fashion?” Damian rolled his eyes.

“That girl has got major talent! She designs for all the biggest hits, mostly in Paris but has gotten gigs across the world as well!” Dick jumped up and down in his seat like an excited child, “rumor has it that her pieces bring good luck and are extremely comfortable as well, not to mention high quality.”

“Imagine wearing an MDC original!!!” Tim almost squealed with his elation, “please tell me MDC will be joining Jagged?!”

It seemed Dick also realized that Bruce never mentioned if the designer would be joining the rock star and pounced out of his chair at the dinner table, latched onto his leg, fell onto his stomach on the floor, and tilted his head up at his adoptive father and begged, “please tell us she’s coming!!! I have to meet her!”

Bruce just sighed, so done with his sons’ antics but used to their dramatics nonetheless. He hesitated to answer, causing the sparkle of hope to simper down slightly and their delight to decrease. That is until Bruce put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it.

“Jagged Stone will be accompanied by his designer who will be making us suits for the Gala next week,” Bruce quickly got out before the boys could interrupt him or start doing something stupid like jumping on the table and screaming with excitement.

Which was exactly what Richard did.

He jumped up, jumped right onto the table, and shrieked with pure joy. Tim’s ecstasy was much less…enthusiastic than Grayson’s. He was quickly squealing like the little fangirl he was with the biggest smile on his face, actually looking genuinely awake for once. Damian rolled his eyes at their antics before excusing himself from the table and headed to his room.

“When will they be coming?” Tim questioned his father.

“Tomorrow,” Bruce informed the two left in the room before excusing himself from the table, leaving the boys to converse with each other on their fawning over the rock star and designer.

The boys went to bed, thrilled for tomorrow.

Early the next morning, everyone was up waiting for their visitors. Tim and Dick were vibrating with excitement all throughout breakfast. As of the moment, they were standing at the door waiting for them to arrive. Tim and Dick fidgeted every once in a while, Damian had his arms cross and his head held high, while Bruce just looked exasperated at his son’s, hoping they would behave themselves.

A knock on the door alerted the residents to their guests’ arrival, Alfred opening the door to a tall man with black hair with purple tips, a gradient pink to purple to blue blazer with cheetah print decorating it. His pants had the same print, difference being that the blue from the bottom of the blazer continued onto the pants fading into a light blue and purple with the same cheetah prints. He had on a white t-shirt beneath the blazer, one with the black outline/logo of his face on it that was the most common merchandise sold, with black boots with white gems on either side of the heel and on the toes. He greeted them with a smile, taking off his famous Eiffel tower glasses.

“Brucie!” the Rockstar exclaimed holding his arms out and walking towards the businessman.

Bruce accepted the man's advances with a slightly strained smile, embracing the man. Jagged pulled away from him smiling brightly before catching sight of the boys next to him.

“And these must be those famous sons!” Jagged opened his arms wide, grinning at the boys.

“Yes, this is Richard, Damian, and Tim,” Bruce introduced, going down the line and pointing at the respective child.

“Ah it’s lovely to meet you mates!” Mr. Stone smiled, mocking a bow at them, before his eyes lit up, “I have one of my own ya know. I bet you would love her! She’s sweet as sugar but tough as nails, not to mention super talented!”

“MDC!?” Richard and Tim blurted out with huge grins adorning their faces.

“Ah so you’ve heard of her then?” Jagged asked.

Both Tim and Dick nodded enthusiastically. Jagged smiled brightly before walking to the door and waving someone in. In came the famous pink-haired assistant turned fiancé, Penny wearing a black biker jacket, embroidered with gems on her shoulders and the edges of the lapel. She wore a plain white shirt underneath with black high-waisted pants that had pink tiger triangles down her thighs, kind of like tiger stripes. She kept her hair short with her usual earrings with a skull necklace. It was who she was leading in that caused the buzz as they were unknown, easily making them MDC.

She was a small thing; her midnight blue hair was braided to rest on her shoulder. She wore a deep burgundy bolero jacket with a black t-shirt, Jagged’s logo white, opposite of Stone’s one. She had hickory brown legging type pants that were tucked into black knee-high boots with a small heel. She had a silver pendant of a bird flying and simple black studs in her ears. A black backpack was also on her person, on it was black with a picture of the flying bird and a ladybug with a squiggle between them. One closer inspection, one could see the squiggle actually spelled out MDC, discrete. The girl was being led in by Penny who had a hand on her back as Alfred closed the door behind them, the bluenette’s head stuck in her sketchbook as she was scribbling down something.

“You Nettie, I think you have some fans,” Jagged nudged the girls shoulder, said girl didn’t even glance up as she continued to sketch, “don’t make me take that away from you.”

“You can’t,” ‘Nettie’ responded with a hum as she continued sketching, not even glancing up.

“Oh yeah? Who’s gonna stop me? I am technically your legal guardian,” he informed the girl.

“If you took this off me, you’d be responsible for me missing 7 different orders, yours and your mysterious friends included. You wouldn’t have your outfit by the gala and then you wouldn’t be able to show off your favorite designer’s work. Your friends would probably be disappointed and I still have commissions to postpone. And I always have loose-leaf paper and other sketchbooks,” MDC refuted without missing a beat.

Penny snickered behind her, Stone giving her a betrayed look.

“Look, little rocker we’re here,” Jagged tried.

“We’re what?” her head popped up for the first time, deep bluebell eyes met four other pairs of varying colors. Pink dusted her cheeks as embarrassment settled in and she closed her sketchbook, tucking the pencil into the side pocket of her bag and clutched her sketchbook to her chest, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were here.”

“It’s fine, we all know how you are when you get an idea in your head,” the rock star chuckled before nudging her forward towards the group of males, “I want to introduce you to my friend Bruce and his son’s.”

The small girl stuck out her hand for Bruce, giving his hand a firm shake before addressing them all, “hi, I’m formally known as MDC, but while you’re with me for your outfits please feel free to call me Marinette.”

“Lovely to meet your acquaintance Miss Marinette,” Bruce welcomed her before once again introducing his sons, “this is my eldest, Richard.”

“It’s so great to finally meet you!” The older boy exclaimed happily, “I’m Richard but you can call me Dick, you’re a lot younger than I expected.”

Marinette’s face contorted into a weird look before she told him, “it’s lovely to meet you, although I’m not sure I’d feel comfortable calling you by the uhh… slang term for a males body part.”

Dick nodded his head in understanding, “of course, totally fine. You can call me Richard.”

“Lovely to meet you Richard.”

They moved onto the next child after a last bright grin was shared between the two.

“This is my youngest, Damian.”

Marinette held out her hand to which Damian scowled at. When the girl was unaffected by it, along with a pointed look from his father, Damian shook her hand.

“So it’s you then.” It was not a question.

“Excuse me?” Damian narrowed his eyes at her.

“There’s always a customer who has a bad attitude and obviously wants to be anywhere but working with me even though I’m working for them,” Marinette stated matter-of-factly, “challenge accepted.”

And with that, the bluenette moved onto the next person leaving a baffled Damian, blinking rapidly wondering what the fuck just happened.

“And this is Tim,” if Bruce sounded amused, no one said anything.

“Huge fan,” Tim blurted out as a dopey grin took over his features as he vigorously shook the offered hand, before realizing what he was doing and immediately retracted his hand and blushed mumbling apologies. He was surprised when she giggled sweetly at his antics.

“I totally alright,” Marinette smiled sweetly at him, “I’ve gotten that a few times, although none as enthusiastic. It's kinda weird to have fans actually.” Marinette scratched the back of her neck with one hand, the other bringing her sketchbook to her chest more, her cheeks slightly flared with blush pink.

“That’s a surprise, there’s actually a whole community hell-bent on finding out your identity or at least your email so they can get a commission, I’ve actually tried to get a commission before but you never responded,” Tim trailed off awkwardly not really thinking before he spoke.

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, “may I know what email you used?”

Tim listed off both his and her supposed email. The side of one of her lips lifted into a half smile at that.

“That’s your problem,” she informed him with a smile, rocking back and forth on her heels, “you are using my old email.”

“Old email?” Tim blinked surprised.

“Yes, I had to get a new one because I used to have a web page for people to ask for commissions and to get my work out there but then both were used to harass me, so I had to close them both out,” Marinette said it as if it were no big deal, “I haven’t looked at that email for a long time, but if you’re still looking for a commission…”

She took her sketchpad and thumbed through a bunch of pages before stopping at one, flipping the book open and taking her pencil out, quickly jotting something down at the corner of the page. She pocketed her pencil before proceeding in ripping the page out and holding out to him. He once again was shocked by her actions, carefully taking the page from her.

“Your design…” she quickly cut him off.

“I don’t need it,” she shrugged it off explaining, “I originally drew it for someone who requested it but I can’t remember who and they never contacted me back asking or yelling at me for being late, no reminder, no saying I’m late, so I assume they forgot as well or something.”

On the top right corner was her email, phone number, and address. Why she gave her address, he has no clue. Tim looked at the sketched out drawing and his eyes widened at the picture. It was a rough draw, sketched into the middle of the page, just the top half of a person drawn, the person's head only a circle. It was a hoodie. It had little coffee beans going down the arms. Above the left breast was a pile of coffee beans in a heart shape, written around it was ‘coffee is my date’. It had drawstrings for pulling the hood tighter. No zipper, the rest of it was plain, and above the hoodie in neat cursive was ‘Coffee bean’. Overall, it looked like what he wanted, but he simply asked for a hoodie in his request and didn’t specify until he knew she was willing to take it.

“Coffee bean?” Tim inquired.

“He had a coffee bean as his profile picture. I thought it was cute and he didn’t give me any specific design, so I just based it on that,” Marinette smiled.

“The coffee bean wouldn’t happen to be on a dark red background would it?” Tim asked.

“How’d you know?” Mari tilted her head, a cute, confused face directed at him.

“That was me actually,” Tim chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his neck, “I didn’t want to say the specific design until I knew you would take my commission, I didn’t want to force you to do mine just because I already gave you the things I wanted.”

Marinette’s eyes widened at that before a bright smile graced her features, “I can make it after I’ve finished your suits if you’d still like it?”

“Would you!” Tim exclaimed excitedly by finally getting his hoodie, before he quickly added, “if you have time of course.”

“I’d love to!” Marinette told him.

Tim nodded his head, smiling dumbly at the girl in front of him.

“Now to why I’m here,” Marinette clapped her hands and addressed all the Waynes, getting serious, “I’m here to design your suits for your gala. So scheduling. Today I’ll be designing them and you’ll get to put your input. I’ll buy the materials after and tomorrow, I’ve given Tim my address so if you could come to my studio and I’ll do measurements. Then I can start making them and hopefully have them done before your gala.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and understanding. It was Bruce who responded.

“I’ll make sure we’re free for tomorrow, around the same time as today?”

“Please,” Marinette nodded, “now, who’d like to go first?”

Tim and Dick’s hand immediately shot up. Damian rolled his eyes, but there was a quiet respect reflected in it. Not much, but that was a lot for the demon.

Marinette smiled at them and flipped her sketchbook to a new, blank page, pulling her pencil out of her bag and getting ready to start designing.

“Let’s get going then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was basically a set up for the next chapter. It was originally a oneshot but hehe it was long  
> Ok so for tomorrow what do you want to see?:
> 
> Part 2's:
> 
> JasonxTimxMari
> 
> JonxMarixDamian
> 
> Kwami Catch
> 
> [Was there another one? I hope not lol]
> 
> So just comment which one you want to see tomorrow. Thanks as always for reading! :3  
> [We're tryna close out some of those lol so I can move onto requests]


	9. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your author is a terrible person and is ashamed of themselves.  
> Apologies for being so horrible

Ok so I very briefly looked through comments, haven't had a chance to respond yet. I'll do that later.  
So I saw that I actually had a lot of people who wanted to read my fanfic  
*chokes as author sees messages asking for part 2's*  
I post this on a few sites but I just, I've never actually had much popularity [totally my fault, i have bad posting tendencies] so seeing that people are actually looking forward to see my work  
*Tears up* "Are you crying?" "No I'm chopping onions!"  
Thank you so much guys, you honestly have no clue how much it means to me.

Which makes this so much harder to do.  
I have an ass load of homework that I need to catch up on and my parents are on my ass about it so I don't have very long to write at all. Like 30 minutes?  
If you guys write fanfic, you know that's a challenge. I need the time. I PROMISE IM NOT ENDING IT!  
I just want to say that the updates may not be daily if I don't have time and that there probably wont be a part two for anything for at least the end of this week.

I want to thank you all for staying with me and reading and enjoying, it means a lot. <3

As soon as I get the time, I'll do the part two's. Feel free to yell at me. If the chapter comes out after midnight, no one needs to know right...

I'll be posting the next chapter shortly, I'm trying to finish up writing something for it. If you guys want to give me mini prompts that would be amazing and extremely appreciated so you can get something daily hopefully.

If you actually read this, thank you, if not, I don't blame you. Authors notes are boring lol.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! <3


	10. Another Jasonette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasonette is too damn cute!
> 
> Person A: *sat on couch, reading book*  
> Person B: *wrapped in a blanket burrito, head on A's lap, eyes closed*  
> Person A: *slowly stroking A's hair, only stopping to flip the page*  
> Person B: *Falls into a restful slumber, completly at peace*  
> Person A: *smiles down lovingly and gently kisses B's head*

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Jasonette**

Marinette was known for arriving late to school, coming to events late, and being late in general because of oversleeping. Jason knew Marinette better than that though. Marinette didn't sleep that much. She was always busy with something whether it be designing, commissions, superheroing, baby sitting, and a wide variety of other things, his Pixie Pop just could never catch a break. So if she came late to a date he'd brush it off. If she lost the time while working on on of her projects so dinner wasn't made when he arrived home, he would kiss her head and tell her not to worry about it, using the skills she taught him to make something for them. If movie night had to be canceled because someone dumped their child on her, Jason would help out best he could.

Point is, Marinette didn't sleep. She claimed she'd oversleep when really she had only just feel asleep and too damn tired to notice it was morning already. She had dark bags under her eyes that could give Tim a run for his money for god's sake! Jason needed to do something to help his wonderful Pixie out. She wasn't allowed to burn herself out because at this point, who even knew if she'd light again with how much she's been put through.

So Jason had it all planned out, everything was set up ready, all he had to do was get his Pixie to actually join him. Jason walked down the hall to her studio and peeped inside. He spotted the lovely bluenette hunched over her sketchbook, scribbling things down, probably a design, with her back facing him. He quietly approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, causing her to jump slightly before realizing it was just him and relaxing into his embrace.

"Come sit with me?" Jason murmured into her hair.

"I have to finish this," Marinette informed him, turning her head so her chest brushed his salt and pepper hair.

"Bring it with you," Jason gruffly responded, already had counted on her saying that, "I just want to spend time with my magnificent, gorgeous, tiny, pixie pop. Is that too much to ask?"

Marinette sighed, but Jason could tell she was giving in as her shoulders fell in defeat and she leaned back against him more responding with, "fine, but you have to let me work."

"Deal," Jason conceded easily with a hidden smirk. The plan was set in motion.

Marinette quickly gathered the supplies she would need, a pencil and her sketchbook, but before she could even rise from her seat, Jason scooped her up bridle style and started carrying her to the TV room as Marinette gave a little squeak of surprise. Jason had a wicked grin on as he pressed his lips to her neck, peppering soft kisses to it causing his little Pixie to giggle at the ticklish feeling. He gently set her on the couch, settling next to her and wrapping an arm around her tiny form and pulling her against him. Marinette easily settled against him and continued sketching.

It wasn't long before the girl started shivering from the cold. He certainly had no clue as to why the AC was on, freezing the room. The design promptly grabbed a blanket conveniently placed on the cushion next to her and wrapped it around herself, snuggling in Jason's side a bit more. Jason took out his book and began reading. Everything was falling into place.

A yawn escaped Pixies mouth as she stretched a bit. Her position was a bit uncomfortable so instead she sprawled across the couch, resting her head in his lap just as he wanted her to. He smiled sweetly at her as she looked up at him, silently asking if it was ok. He went back to his book and her back to the sketchpad. It wasn't long before he noticed that she kept redrawing the same line over and over again, obviously to tired to think straight. He began the final phase of his devious plan and ran his hand through her pretty blue locks. He watched as she sighed in content and completely relaxed. He carefully placed her art tools aside and continued threading his hand through her hair. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she became dead to the world. She wasn't going to be waking anytime soon if he had anything to say about it. He continued to stroke her soft hair, only stopping to flip his page.

She rolled over, further entangling herself into a blanket burrito and snuggled against his leg, a content, sleepy smile on her face. He looked at her lovingly before leaning down and brushing a kiss on her forehead.

Mission accomplished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no part 2's ;-;


	11. Damianette 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Here's another short one written by your majorly sleep deprived author in thirty minutes in a pitch black room with only the light of the screen to help them see. :} I'm just gonna...
> 
> Sleep right here....
> 
> Person A: *Kisses B's forehead  
> Person B: *frowns* You missed  
> Person A: ...?  
> Person B: *Leans forward and kisses A's lips*

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Damianette**

It was a Saturday which meant that the Batboys were free to do as they please for the day. So of course Damian took the chance to go visit his Angel. She recently moved to Gotham but would only be staying a few weeks for vacation before returning to Paris. She came late yesterday so Damian hadn't had the chance to speak to her yet especially because of jet-lag.

"Alfred, I'm going out," Damian informed the butler as he walked down the stairs, making a bee-line for the stairs.

"Very well young Master. Send my greetings to Madam Marinette for me?" Alfred asked with a hint of a smirk on his all-knowing face as he handed Damian the car keys.

Damian gave a sharp nod, nothing in this house was ever a mystery as Alfred was living in it. They can call Bruce 'World's Best Detective', Alfred will always be better.

Damian got into the car and began driving to his destination. Wayne hotel. It was one of the best hotels in Gotham but Damian was planning on asking Marinette to join him in the Manor instead of wasting her well-earned money on a hotel room.

He pulled into the parking lot and walked in. Eyes immediately were drawn to him as he waltzed into the lobby. Used to peoples constant disrespect for personal privacy and the always peering eyes, Damian continued on his journey, not bothering with the reception desk. Angel had texted him her room number before she passed out. He walked up the stairs, carefully avoiding prying eyes wanting to keep his Angels privacy at the least, just in case she would rather stay in the hotel rather than join him in the Manor. Though he would much rather have her in the Manor. That way he could spend more time with her, more cuddles, more kisses, more treats, the possibilities were endless.Damian smiled to himself as he thought of all the things they could do if she stayed in the manor to the things they could do while she was staying in Gotham.

He finally made it to her room and knocked politely on her, glancing around as he did so. It would not do any good if a tabloid were to catch a Wayne going into a young woman's hotel room this early in the morning. The door opened to reveal tired bluebell eyes framed by messy black hair that shone a beautiful dark blue. The girl in question looked up, sleep heavy on her features before their eyes met and hers widened with a smile overtaking her previous expression. She excitedly grabbed his hand and dragged him into her room, already knowing full well not to do anything in the halls where anyone could walk by, and as soon as the door was shut behind the boy, wrapped her arms around the boy hugging him tightly, nuzzling her face to his chest. Damian returned the embrace.

"It's nice to see you too my Angel," Damian murmured as he rested his head in her silky locks.

Marinette simply hummed in reply, her arms tightening around him, securing him to her. Damian gained an amused smile at that.

"Any plans for today Angel?" Damian asked his girlfriend.

"No," was whispered, but Damian heard it nonetheless. She was tired, she needed her beauty sleep before she went around the most dangerous city in the world.

So Damian did the most logical thing one could do in his situation. He picked her up bridal style, causing her to give a squeak of surprise before sitting on the bed and letting her sit between his legs so she could lean back against him. He kept his arms firmly around her waist as she got comfortable. When she did, she rested her cheek against his chest and mumbled something incoherent that he never got the chance to comment too as the girl promptly fell asleep.

It was a total of three hours later before the young girl woke up. As soon as she did, the two made plans to go out to the gardens and then hit the museum if they had time afterwards. They were just about to head out when Damians phone rang, grabbing their attention. Damian pulled it out and answered the number, putting it to his ear. He gave a few short 'yes' and 'no's but Marinette could not tell who or what was being said. Damian eventually got off the phone with them and looked at Marinette.

"They need me at WE for an hour max," Damian informed her, disappointment not hidden well for Marinette's keen eyes.

"That's fine. We'll meet up at the gardens then and I'll check out the museum," the bluenette easily compromised.

Damian nodded his head in satisfaction before both got ready to leave. They walked through the hotel, out to Damians waiting car and he drove them to the museum.

"Have fun," Damian told her as they pulled up.

Marinette nodded, leaning across the seats to kiss his forehead. Her soft lips brushed the skin gently before pulling away just as quickly. Damian frowned at the girl who tilted her head and frowned back.

"What?"

"You missed." Damian stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Marinettes eyebrows furrowed in silent question as she didn't understand what he was saying. The black haired boy rolled his eyes before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss that left them both breathless. He pulled away to see her cheeks flushed adorably and smirked at her. She quickly stuttered a goodbye before hoping out of the car and scurrying away inside. Damian smirked to himself.

He had to make her blush more often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna donate me caffeine....I'd be eternally grateful....
> 
> ok so someone asked for Damianette. If I wasn't so tired I'd put their user but I'm tired so you know who you are. 
> 
> Oh the chapters? Oh it bumped up to 23? Nah, no clue what your talking about.... :3
> 
> OMG OVER 1000 HITS!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. Trust me, I'm eternally screaming. I'm just too tired to jump and sequel at the moment


	12. Jon x Mari x Damian prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon thinks over how his date went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i actually did not want to post this yet. I started writing this yesterday then proof read it -yes actually proof read it for once in my life- and I'm happy with it, its just short and the beginning of what I actually want to post. I just really don't feel like writing at the moment and have no extra pieces written at the moment that I can post.  
> So enjoy this I guess. Jonxmarixdami won so this was that part 2 i promised. There will now have to be 3 parts now though lol  
> Sorry about that guys.  
> Very short

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Jon x Mari x Dami prt 2**

Jon flopped ungracefully onto his bed on his back, resting his head on his arms as a goofy smile graced his features as he thought back to what happened last night.

Damian had finally accepted his feelings _and_ returned them! And on top of that he got an incredibly adorable, tiny girlfriend as well. Apparently she had organized everything from the gorgeous setting on top of the Eiffel tower looking over the lovely pinks and purples sprinkled in sparse stars, the lights of the city blocking the view of most of them, to the little picnic with all their favorite foods in a peaceful spot where no one would bother them. Damian probably supplied her with a list of his favorite foods for her. They sat atop the famous Parisian landmark and talked until it looked like the little bluenette was going to pass out, getting to know about each other.

Jon was honestly surprised with himself. He didn't like when other people touched Damian. Jon was a very touchy-feely person, while Damian was quite the opposite not wanting anyone to touch him. Jon was the only exception. He always got annoyed with girls who tried to latch onto his arms like little leeches. So not too long after they sat down and began getting to know each other, enjoying the picnic, when Marinette cuddled into Damian's side and Damian easily wrapped an arm around her waist in return, Jon was surprised by the lack of jealousy or anger. He was honestly ok with Damian having physical affection for the short girl, after all he got to snuggle into his other side.

He smiled dopily thinking of his new boyfriend and girlfriend. He couldn't wish for anyone better to fill his heart.

After they talked for hours on end, Marinette and Damian both bringing out sketchbooks at one point and doodling out their respective drawings, Jon moved so he sat between them and found Marinette to be a cuddly person. She immediately snuggled into his side, Damian took the other, although at first he did not cuddle, but eventually leaned against his side as some time passed by, and he watched his partners draw, a newfound peace inside him. She even accepted that he was part alien after his whole flying accidently while kissing Damian incident. She easily pierced together that he was Superboy, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. She didn't even bat an eye. She didn't realize she was dating a Wayne at first, just accepted Damian for himself. She knew they lived in America but was willing to do a long distance relationship and they promised to visit whenever they had the free time. No wonder the Ice Prince fell for her, she was a fucking angel. He smiled at the thought. His angel and demon partners. He closed his eyes, falling asleep to the thoughts of a little bluebell eyed pixie and a ravenhead robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my one and probably only proof read chapter lol
> 
> Thanks to everyone who voted by the way! I'll give you all a shoutout tomorrow as I want to be dead to the world very soon.  
> *flops on floor face first* This is fine
> 
> Enjoy this tidbit for JonxDamixMari, they'll be more eventually. I've actually managed to get 5 assignments done each day for the last 3 days so it's looking good guys. I have 16 history assignments still but hey, I'll take whatever wins I can get. I might possibly be able to finish it all by Sunday which means Monday could possibly be the day I start actually trying to write again. Yay! We'll see how it goes though.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!
> 
> ACHIEVMENTS: I got 200 hits just today *hyperventilates in excitement* (You can do that right lol?)  
> Over 1200 hits on Ao3!!!!!  
> 850 views on Fanfiction  
> 1k on Wattpad!!!! And 99 votes!!!


	13. You Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's bored, Marinette will kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe did I mention the cursing? Yeah there's cursing.
> 
> So I may or may not have a smol obsession with Jasonette. Plus, they are just adorably hilarious right?  
> Sorry about all the Jasonette. I'll try and quell my addiction. :3
> 
> *Person A & Person B snuggled up on their bed*  
> Person B: *Suddenly sits up and loudly states* BORED  
> Person A: *Flinches off bed with surprise  
> Person A: *Oww* While rubbing elbow*  
> Person B:*Smiles* Thanks  
> Person A:*Still on floor* For what?  
> Person B: Entertaining me!  
> Person A: You little shit!

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Jasonette**

It was Marinette's off day. Jason, her boyfriend of 2 years and her finally had managed to snag a break in their mess of a life. The bluenette decided that the only way to properly spend her day off was to snuggle up in bed with her boyfriend and just enjoy each others company, like they never get to really do because of the constant need for them elsewhere, whether it be at the mansion because of someone of the Wayne clan wanting them to come or one of Marinette's fashion shows that are sometimes out of state, they never really get the chance to just be. So Marinette fully intends to use this chance. Sadly, Jason apparently didn't get the memo.

It was around 10 in the morning, a perfectly reasonable time to get up on a Sunday, but Marinette was content on staying in bed. She sighed contently and let her eyelids slide shut and the peace wash over her when suddenly Jason shot up making Marinette jump, in the process tumbling off the bed into an awkward position on the floor with her legs still on the bed, her head on the floor bent so she was facing the celling, her arms sprawled at the sides of her head, and her body twisted slightly so it was facing towards the bed in the direction she was sleeping.

"Bored," was loudly proclaimed by her ravenhead boyfriend as she, extremely ungracefully, falls out of the bed.

"Ow," Marinette exclaims in a monotone voice, fully used to falling flat on her face by now and the pain that comes with it.

Jason's eyes met hers from his position on the bed to her spot on the floor before he gives her a brilliant smile and says earnestly, "thanks."

Marinette's eyebrows furrow in confusion as she stares down her boyfriend wondering what the fuck he was thanking her for.

"For what?" Marinette questions incredulously, not understanding.

Jason's smile gets even brighter, if possible, as his eyes close and his head tilts up into a happy smile that had Marinette smiling lovingly at him. God how was he so adorable sometimes?

That is until Jason proclaims, "for entertaining me."

And suddenly as if glass shattered around her, all traces of the previous smile and love is gone, replaced by a slightly confused one before coming to an understanding one, until finally it stopped at a ' _you have 5 second to start running you little shit'_ look.

Jason clearly got the memo because the smile was wiped clean off his face as his eyes widened comically and next thing you know, he's bolting out of the room calling, "I love you! Please don't kill me! Did I mention that I loved you?"

Marinette flopped the rest of the way to the floor, a small _thud_ heard as her body hit the carpet, the designer perfectly fine though as she picked herself up and started straightening the bed.

_I'll give him a three minute head start_

Marinette smirked, already plotting her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda bad because I literally wrote it in 10 minutes. Whoops!  
> But hey, I started with 16 history assignments today and now I'm down to 4 so I'm happy. Yay almost caught up in school!
> 
> A question I recently received was "If Damian is a demon, Marinette is an angel, does that make Jon a spirit?
> 
> Tell me what you guys think Jon would be and I'll include it in my story along with a shout out to everyone who participates! I'll choose my favorite and it'll feature in the next JonxMarixDami chapter!
> 
> Thanks to those who voted for the part 2's: I am the Night and FemLexLuthor on Fanfiction, oxsamu and NiniBat19990 on Wattpad, and jumpingjoy82, azv2448, ShadowQueen13, and Thiamati on Ao3!


	14. My Lil Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian loses Marinette. Tim has a solution. Tim is now sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!
> 
> Ok so I realized yesterday that the chapter I posted was actually chapter 13. Which means today is chapter 14.
> 
> My goal was to post consistently for 13 days straight and I've accomplished it! Yay!
> 
> I have 12 assignments left for this week. Can I finish it before Monday?
> 
> *Person off screen* Depends. How much will you procrastinate.
> 
> *Me* Fuck off

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Daimianette**

It was Saturday. It was the middle of August so the weather wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold yet. The usually gloomy clouds of Gotham seemed to evanesce as a little Parisian walked the market town streets, the sun shining down on her, but her cheerful aurora still outshining it. Damian watched his beautiful girlfriend as she practically skipped down the streets looking for the next shop they'd visit.

Since it was such a lovely day and the weather allowed for it, Marinette and Damian decided they'd go out shopping. Well, Marinette needed fabrics so she pestered and begged Damian until he yielded and agreed.

It took him all of 5 minutes to concede to the girl. He was getting better and better at it.

Tim overheard their conversation about going out and simply invited himself along. As in they were getting in the car and he just plopped himself in the back with a coffee and watched them owlishly until Marinette shrugged and told Damian to start driving. So Drake was tagging along behind, watching them like a creep. He seemed to have the idea that Damian and Marinette's relationship was some romcom to entertain him. Jason would occasionally join in on his stupidity adding his own two cents, but it was mostly Drake. Greyson would sometimes coo if they did something cute, but mainly let them be seeing as Damian was finally opening up.

So Damian Wayne was walking around a crowded market place following a tiny bluenette as she bounded from one store to the next like an excited puppy, Tim securing the back with an amused grin plastered on his face as he watched the scene unfold with his ever present coffee.

They had just exited the eighth store that morning and were quickly tailing the Parisian when suddenly she was out of Damian's view, blocked by a tall man who had ran into him. Damian, rather rudely, glared at him for that while the man just grunted and walked away, but those precious 30 seconds of distraction was all it took for the ravenhead to lose track of his girlfriend. His eyes widened in panic as he scoured the area, looking for the familiar head of blue hair and the bright traffic light jacket that was based off his Robin suit.

Damian couldn't spot his lovely Angel anywhere in the crowd and ran back towards his older brother, trying to hide his panic even though all he could hear was the blood in his ears and the sound of his rapidly beating heart and was that heavy breathing his? Oh yes it is. He wasn't doing the best job at hiding it then. The boy couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment as he launched himself to Tim's side.

"Drake, it seems I've lost my ang...I've lost Marinette in this dreaded crowd," Damian informed his brother before adding under his breath, "I'm getting worried."

Tim nods his head in understanding.

"Alright," he says, eerily calm for the situation at hand. He tips his head back and dumps the rest of his drinkable, caffeinated god into his mouth and throws away the cup before cupping his hand over his mouth and yelling, "MARINETTE SUCKS!"

They wait for any sign of Damian's angel and Tim's soon to be sister in law, when Damian finally gets the guts to ask her no one cares if he's only 17, and nothing happens.

They both glance around, scanning the crowds for their little friends not seeing her.

Tim nods his head and says, "Ok then," he once again cups his hands over his mouth and in the same volume as before shouts, "DAMIAN SUCKS!"

Damian looked at his older brother unamused.

"Drake it didn't work the first time it will not..." Damian was cut off by someone punching their way through the crowd toward them.

An angry ball of adorableness stood in all her 5'2 inch glory, her cheeks and chest puffed out looking like an angry kitten trying to be intimidating. It was the death glare in her eyes that had people scared.

"FUCK YOU SAY ABOUT MY LIL DEMON! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Marinette threatened Tim who shrunk back, very much afraid, "DON'T YOU ASK FOR DESERTS FOR 2 WHOLE DAYS!"

Damian chuckled at Tim's devastated look at being denied Marinette's amazing treats. He looked at him pleadingly, begging for mercy. Damian just smirked. Revenge for third wheeling has finally arrived. 

"Thank you for defending my honor my Angel," Damian said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest which immediately calmed her down. He pressed a chaste kiss against her cheek.

"Of course my Demon," Marinette told him, leaning her head back so she could see him giving him a loving smile.

Damian leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling away, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle tug.

"Anywhere else Angel?" Damian asked.

Marinette's eyes once again lit up in childish joy and started dragging him along to places he would not dream of going but was willing to go and even enjoy it if it meant being with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also suggestions for what Jon's nickname would be for JonxMarixDami is still open if you'd like to contribute! Anything you think will fit is welcome!
> 
> Person A: *loses B in crowd* Hey C, I can't find B anywhere. I'm getting worried.
> 
> Person C: Alright *cups mouth* PERSON B SUCKS
> 
> Person B: *Nothing*
> 
> Person C: Ok...THEN PERSON A SUCKS
> 
> Person B: *punches their way through crowd* FUCK YOU SAY ABOUT MY LIL DEMON?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!
> 
> Person A: Found them.


	15. Get Exposed *W*itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's planning a gala that will change Lila's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Lila salt?
> 
> *Everybody in the room raises hands*
> 
> *Smirks evilly* My guilty pleasure
> 
> [Would it be a guilty pleasure if you don't feel guilty about it?]
> 
> OMG ALMOST 100 KUDOS?!?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! 90 Kudos ;D; I feel so loved

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Damianette**

Marinette had recently moved to Gotham permanently. Bruce, totally not upset he couldn't adopt the girl, decided that if he couldn't be the girls father then he sure as hell would be the best future father-in-law he could be and offered her a room in the manor until she could afford a proper place to live.

At first the girl denied it, not wanting to be a nuisance and insisted she had enough money for an apartment, but then of course all the Wayne children had to get involved.

Dick's argument was that they'd get to see her more often, and actually go to the manor more often, if she lived there even if it was temporary.

Tim's two cent's was that then she could stay up all night with him as well seeing as they were both insomniacs as well as that she'd be working for them under the fashion department as their personal designer, as well as the fact that they had the room and were completely willing to give her a studio for her designing job, and that working in the manor would make it easier.

Damian, the only slightly rational one there, told her that they'd be closer but the decision was ultimately left to her and he'd respect whatever she'd choose.

And of course Jason's point would be that they'd be right next to each other, courtesy of Alfred's placement, and Marinette would already be coming over every day to see her boyfriend so she would practically live in the manor anyway. Then Jason being Jason had to add that Bruce would also totally be fine with them sleeping with each other with his trademark shit-eatting smirk.

Damian had his kattana ready for that one and for once Marinette didn't try to stop him which got her a betrayed look from Jason.

Hell, even Alfred decided to try and convince her saying the family would love having her and he'd also personally enjoy having her around as the boy's were all 'calmer' around her.

If when she was around was calm, Marinette was worried what it was like when she was gone.

Inevitably, Marinette gave into the constant pestering and begging, agreeing to live in Wayne Manor. It didn't help that even though her boyfriend said the choice was he'd always look so dejected when she went house hunting.

It had been almost 2 years since the last time she stepped foot into Paris.

3 years since Hawkmoth was defeated.

3 and a half since her parents disowned her due to a liar, believing her over their own daughter.

3 and a half since Jagged became her legal guardian

4 since she met the man who she knew in her heart was going to be her happily ever after.

5 since she became MDC

Her and Damian had met when Damian was in Paris for WE business and she happened to run into him. She apologized profusely and ended up buying him coffee to make up for it. When she left, Damian found himself yearning for her to return with her sweet smile and angelic aurora that could calm his demonic one and bring an easy smile to his own face. Imagine his surprise when he found her as the designer who was supposed to design his suit for the gala being held in Paris, his stay being 2 weeks with the gala marking the end before he catches a flight home.

They had fun together and she ended up going as his date to the formal event. Somehow neither managed to attract any attention from the other rich snobs partaking in the event so their relationship was well under wraps. Of course, it was announced that Damian was taken but the lucky lady's name wasn't shared. She was widely known as 'Gotham's Angel'.

They had a long distance relationship that worked out nicely until Marinette moved in with Damian at the Manor.

Damian had plans to announce his relationship with his angel at the gala being held tonight.

He had everything planned perfectly, tonight would be perfect.

That is until around 11 the morning of the day the gala would take place. A class was touring Wayne Industries, college apparently, and he overheard one of the obnoxious girls who announced they were Gotham's angel _and_ was dating Damian Wayne. As in him.

To say Damian was pissed would be an understatement. He was furious that this little rat would dare steal _his_ angel's title. This little witch would pay.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dick, he was stopping Damian yet his eyes were trained on the sausage head, no eyebrowed, witch that dared cross his path. While he may have been looking at her, his words were directed to his youngest brother.

"You can't just go over there and skin her alive," Dick informed him and _was that disappointment in his voice?_ Dick continued, "we need something Bruce can't kill us over. We need to be smart about this."

"Tt. You're not going to lecture me about how I should take the high road?" Damian questioned, arching a brow.

Dick looked down at him as if he were insane, "seriously?!? Not only is she dragging your name down, but Marinette's as well. I will not stand for my brother and our little cupcake to be dragged through the mud just for that little brat to gain a bit of popularity."

"How about the gala?" Tim inserted into their conversation, obviously listening in the entire time.

Dick and Damian both looked at him saying together, "what?"

"The gala," Tim repeated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "you'll be announcing Marinette as your girlfriend right?"

Damian nodded, connecting the pieces Tim was placing down in his mind.

"I can expose that witch tonight," Damian finished Tim's thought process, Dick and Tim nodding in agreement with the plan.

"That's a good idea," Dick nodded proudly at Tim.

Tim nodded his head tiredly taking another sip of his coffee, "no one's gonna hurt my future sister-in-law. Not even you demon. You better not mess this up."

Damian nodded, a plan already forming in his head. Tonight would be the downfall of a lying snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok believe it or not this started out as a prompt from my little prompt list. It was going to be just Damian and Mari chilaxing and Damian claiming no one could make him blush and Marinette obviously being able to do it.
> 
> Then somehow we got here.
> 
> Wonder how that happened. 
> 
> Planning is overrated anyway. :P
> 
> I hope you like the swirve the story took.
> 
> Posted late because it's longer. Whoops.
> 
> What would you like to see tomorrow?
> 
> Damianette
> 
> Jasonette
> 
> Jonette
> 
> TimMari
> 
> Dickinette
> 
> Adrinette [plz no ;-;. Joking. Or am I? Yes, ask for whatever]
> 
> Next part for this
> 
> Other?
> 
> Jon's nickname for MarixJonxDami hasn't been decided yet! What should it be?


	16. Dickinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is a freaking tease ngl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was pointed out to me that I haven't done a Dickinette. Ha I knew that....... *kill anyone who knows....*
> 
> Anyway, as for the last chapter. I have gotten some lovely reviews on it and it seems people generally like it so....
> 
> I won't be continuing it.
> 
> JK JK  
> I won't be continuing it in this fic. I'm going to make a separate fic for it. Yay! I have so many ideas....So stay tuned for that! I might start it after I finish this but maybe before then :3 You'll have to wait and see

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Dickinette**

Richard Greyson was most definitely the most peppy of the Wayne brothers. He was mostly calm and collected and always had a polite smile on his face. He enjoyed puns and annoying his brothers and being over the top.

But when he met Marinette, he found something else he loved to do: make her blush.

It was simply adorable the way her cheeks would heat up and she'd start stuttering incoherent things, refusing to meet his eyes. Cutest thing on earth.

He took every chance he could get to do so.

One morning Marinette had just woken up and was tiredly walking down the stairs when she missed a step and almost ended up tumbling down. _Almost._ Luckily her amazing boyfriend was there to catch her. Marinette gave him a grateful smile and snuggled into him sleepy. Damn she was cute. Dick just couldn't let the moment pass.

"I think you just," Dick started looking down at her with a smirk. She tiredly lifted her head, her baby blues giving him an unimpressed look, "fell for me."

"..."

"..."

"Put me down," Marinette deadpanned.

Dick chuckled as he brought her closer to his chest, putting his nose to hers, they could feel each other breath mingling and tickling their lips.

"You know you love it," Dick said in a breathy whisper. He felt the shiver that went through her as her eyes got slightly lidded and a blush tinged her cheeks. They both started to lean in to close the small distance...

"Get a room!" Jason called with a chuckle as he walked by them up the stairs.

Marinette snapped out from her trance and started to blubber nonsense, wiggling out of his arms and retreating to the kitchen.

God he loved that girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim and Marinette had been working on a design together for the last three hours.

Richard did not like being ignored by his girlfriend for three straight hours.He hated that she ignored him for his own brother for three hours.

They were working on MDCs newest design for Jagged Stone and no, of course Dick wasn't jealous of the fact that Marinette chose to work with Tim rather than him.

They had been playing the Hamilton soundtrack for a while and when a song came on that he just happened to know, he immediately took the opening he saw and hatched the perfect plan to get his girlfriend to pay attention to him instead.

So as Marinette was mumbling the lyrics, Tim bobbing his head to them, Dick came up and sat beside Marinette. She unconsiously leaned into his side so he wrapped an arm around her waist as she kept sketching out potential designs. The he saw his opening.

"If you stand for nothing then what do you fall for?" Marinette quietly mumbled the lyrics lost in her own world until hot breath on her ear left a pleasant tingling yo her spine.

"I'd fall for you," Dick mumbled into her ear before he pressed his lips to her neck, Marinette's eyes automatically closing in bliss as her face heated up to a lovely pink.

Dick chuckled pressing small kisses here and there before hovering over her lips, mischief dancing in his eyes as he took in her beautifully flushed features and half lidded eyes, their lips barely a centimeter apart.

Just as they tried to close that distance a voice popped their bubble, "GET A ROOM!" Jason called as he passed the room with a shit eating grin, shooting a wink at Tim.

Tim cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the change in atmosphere as Marinette squeaked and quickly drew back into her own space, going back to her work.

Dick sighed. Was it too much to ask for a kiss from his girlfriend?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick sighed for the hundredth time as he waited for his girlfriend.

She had left for snacks but all Richard wanted to do was snuggle up with her and possibly try and steal some kisses after having been constantly denied his precious MariKisses.

She finally returned, in hand a bowl of popcorn and some of her recently made macaroons.

She settled down next to him and Dick played the movie, sticking his hand in the bowl for some popcorn every once in a while and practically eating all the sweet treats as soon as she placed them down.

Marinette sighed contentedly and cuddled more into his side. Dick smiled lovingly at her as he wrapped an arm around her small frame, pulling her so she was practically in his lap. She looked up at him, her bluebells so bright and held so much love, he couldn't help but feel honored that it was directed at him.

"Did it hurt?" Dick broke the silence, popping the question out of the blue.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she responded, "let me guess, when I feel from heaven."

Dick gave her a shit-eatting grin as he told her, "Nope!" popping the 'p'.

Marinette looked confused, her eyebrows furrowing as an adorable little frown came into play as she said, "What?"

Dick moved his face to hers as he whispered so only she could hear, "did it hurt when you fell for me?"

Marinette being a klutz and tripping on thin air, quite literally even, got the deeper meaning and her eyes widened as her face exploded in a deep cherry pink that put all pinks to shame, not expecting that outcome. Her mouth opened and closed, gapping like a fish.

Dicj smirked at his little bluberry, pulling her flush against him with the hand around her waist and began moving his head towards hers, craving the feeling of her lips on his....

Suddenly his blueberry is pulled away from him and he's pushed away as someone sat between them.

"Get a room," Jason repeated what was possibly his new catch phrase with how much he's been repeating it lately.

Marinette's face heated further up while Richard Greyson could only see red.

Damian chose that moment to walk into the room, took one look at the situation then turned to Dick and said, "I bet you wished I killed him now," turned on his heel and walked away.

Yeah, Dick was really considering letting Damian murder Jason next time.

Marinette gave him a stern glare when she saw the look that clearly stated _'I'm plotting your funeral in 56 different ways that would let me get away with it'._ Dick sighed as Jason gave a triumphant grin, leaning back on the couch dejectedly.

He just wanted his Marikisses. Was that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some love Richard  
> *hands him Marinette*  
> "It's perfect"
> 
> 4 more kudos till im at 100!!!!!
> 
> I used 3 different prompt list items but don't feel like typing them so thanks for reading.


	17. Let me sleep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, its night, its dark so I can barley see the keyboard, I've been sleep depriving myself, I still haven't gotten caught up on homework, and I just wasn't in the creative spirit today. So this chapter is just a short basically summarizing my annoyment at the world. Sorry Jason,

**Valentine's Day Special**

**TimMari**

Tim and Mari were well known as insomniacs. So generally people tried to get them to sleep. So when Tim politely declined movie night they were all bewildered when he informed them he was going to bed.

Then when Marinette came skipping out of the kitchen, taking Tim's arm as they both trudged, the usual tiredness seeping out of them, well-hidden on Marinette's part though, they just knew the world was ending.

Everybody knew that they don't sleep much, so when they went to bed early to, you know, actually sleep, they were royally pissed when someone decided at the ass crack of dawn to come barging in their shared bedroom and start jumping on the bed, effectively waking them up, setting them in a foul mood.

They look at the person bouncing on their bed only to come face to face with Jason's infamous shit-eatting grin.

"Morning lovebirds!" Jason sang as he leapt from the bed laughing evilly as he saw the fury on the twos faces at being woken up when they finally, _finally_ , were able to sleep and would have slept in as well.

"What do you want Todd," Tim said in a voice cold as ice as he glared at the older boy, probably learnt that from Damian.

Jason actually gulpt and backed towards the door at Tim's face.

"Uhhh....breakfast..." Jason said as he got to the door, "breakfast is ready."

And with that he bolted. They saw Dick as he walked past their room, he quickly glanced inside to see the young lovers sleeply sitting up lookig as if they were plotting murder. Dick sighed before he started running down the hallway, his voice echoing across the manor as he yelled.

"JASON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE THEM UP!?!?!"

Tim and Marinette looked towards one another with the same thoughts written clear as day on their faces as they nodded in silent agreement.

_Jasonn Todd would die._

After they woke up of course.

Tim and Marinette laid back down, snuggling under their weighted blanket, Tim pulling Marinette against him as they once again let themselves drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short. I hope this fufills some of you TimMari needs


End file.
